Pride
by XxGoddess AthenaxX
Summary: As one of the upper echelons of the Konoha Syndicate, it is Neji's job to gather information, track down people and do everything to ensure the Syndicate's success. With his pride in the way, can Neji overcome this hurdle in order to find his next target when the only person that's willing and able to give him information works at the brothel? Part of the Seven Deadly Sins series


_Konnichi wa minna-san_

_I apologise for the long wait... again... I know that I haven't updated Ms Robin Hood and The Lives of the Rich and Gorgeous in a LONG time but I am working on it. I promise._

_As promised, here's the next part in the Seven Deadly Sins series. This one is going to be a multi-chaptered story because I feel that NejiTen deserves more attention. That and I'm upset with Neji's status in the manga T_T _

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto... I do have a really cool Mangekyo Sharingan necklace that my Wifey-chan got for me ^_^_

_-P-**R**-I-_**D**_-_E_-_

**Chapter 1**

"Honestly Neji, one day you're going to work yourself into a coma!"

Neji frowned at the sound of the voice coming from the now wide open door. He had hoped that he would be able to hole himself up between the walls of the library and get on with his work but from the looks of the loud blond that stood at the large doors, he had failing in his task.

"What do you want Naruto?" Neji asked rather reluctantly.

The blond in question grinned at him and took his response as an invitation to enter the confines of the library. Naruto made quite a ruckus as he dragged his chair across the stone floor. He threw himself into the wooden chair and before Neji could protest, his feet landed on the wooden surface of the table with a loud thud.

"Oi Naruto, don't put your feet on the table!"

"Neji," Naruto drawled, completely ignoring what the Hyuga had to say. "You need to lighten up." He crossed his arms across his chest as he began to balance himself on the back legs of the chair. "I heard that you made one of the new girls cry today when she called you Miss instead of Sir."

Neji frowned at the blond's grin. He had yelled at a girl earlier today for thinking that he was a woman. It's not that it's that hard to tell the difference. For starters, girls have breasts – a fact that she obviously neglected to notice. He really didn't look like a girl… did he?

"If you came here to bring that up then you had better go and bother someone else because I have work to do," Neji said coolly.

"I got it!" Naruto exclaimed, slamming the legs of the chair onto the ground. "I have the perfect plan to solve all of your problems."

"Do you plan on doing my work for me?"

"It's so genius – why didn't I think of it before!?" Naruto spoke more to himself than to Neji. The blond's Cheshire grin did nothing to convince Neji that his plan really was one that would solve his problems. "Leave everything to me."

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

Somehow it didn't surprise Neji when he found himself next to Naruto a half an hour later inside a brothel. It amazed him that the blond had managed to get him this far but then again he did have help from Kiba and even Lee. The sight of the three of them dragging him through the brothel doors must have been an entertaining sight for anyone that looked.

"I'm going," Neji spoke in a deadpan voice while the others watched the girls that walked around the foyer.

"Neji," Naruto clapped him on the back, "What you need is to get laid. I bet you all the ramen in the world that you won't be so damn grumpy if you just totally and completely-"

"Fucked!" Kiba grinned. "You definitely need a good fuck to loosen the stick you have stuck up your arse and nothing but a heck of a pussy will loosen you up."

"Embrace the springtime of youth!" Lee fist pumped the air.

Before Neji could react to what any of them said, he felt a chill run up his spine as a warning of the impending doom to follow. Next thing he knew, there were ten nude women grabbing him in places and hauling him off in a direction that wasn't the entrance or exit.

"Let go!"

His protests fell on deaf ears as he was dragged down a series of hallways and into a dark room. Any attempts to struggle were rewarded with the feel of hands everywhere on his body and he was sure that what the women were doing could be considered sexual harassment.

Naruto would pay dearly for this.

When the abduction mob finally let go of him, Neji heard the sound of a door closing and a lock clicking in place. He gave a small sigh in relief when he realised that he was alone in the vast room that he had been left in.

The windowless room was painted in hues of red and gold with high ceilings and a large four poster bed with a high canopy. Keeping with the theme of red and gold, the canopy over the bed was a deep red and the cushions and blanket matched with gold trimmings. There was a couch to the side of the room and a chair not to far from the bed.

Neji looked up from his position in the middle of the bed when a door to the side opened to reveal a brunette. The girl that walked into the room looked to be around his age. Her long hair fell to cover her nipples and Neji realised that she only wore a tiny scrap of material that could hardly pass off as a g-string.

He watched her as she climbed onto the bed and straddled his lap. With a flick of her wrists her hair was thrown over her shoulders and her pink nipples stood perked and begging for attention. Neji caught her chocolate brown eyes just before she brought her mouth down to his.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

Tenten blinked in surprise as she found herself staring at the canopy overhead. One moment she had been leaning down to kiss the extremely handsome man that had her service for the night and the next she was staring at the canopy.

It took a moment to comprehend that the male in question as now the one straddling her waist when just a few seconds ago the positions were reversed. A second later, his face came into view and she was looking into pale lavender pupiless eyes.

"Don't ever touch me again."

His command was nothing new to Tenten. It was his deep voice that sent tingles down her spine.

"So you like to be the dominant one then?" she spoke. "There are ties on either end of the bed posts – you can tie me up if you wish."

The male above her scoffed before flinging his body away from her as if touching her burnt him.

"Or do you prefer if I turn over so that you don't have to look at me?"

"Go sit at that end of the bed," he pointed to the top left corner, "and don't come near me."

Tenten was confused at his behaviour and reached to touch him when he snapped and gripped her wrists in one hand. He pressed her down to the bed and gave her a look so filled with disgust that she felt fear at the man before her.

"I thought I told you not to touch me," his words were filled with anger.

"Then tell me what to do so that I may please you," Tenten managed.

Somehow this angry man above her intrigued her. She wanted nothing more than to stare into his eyes and run her fingers through his long hair. She wanted to know if those locks where as silky as she imagined them to be.

"I don't want your body," Neji growled. "I just want to get out of here."

He got off her and stalked to the door. In vain he pulled at the handles in the hopes that they would open but he tried anyway. He remembered the door that the girl had come through and stalked over to it only to find a bathroom with no windows or doors other than the one leading into the room they had been in.

Neji looked all around the room, examining every inch of it for a place to escape from but coming up empty-handed. He turned to look at the girl that was in the same position that he had left her in.

"Get them to open the doors."

It took a moment for her to process that he was talking to her before she slowly sat up and looked at him. She blinked a few times before she responded.

"The order was for the room to be locked for the night and that the doors were not to be opened before six tomorrow morning."

Neji looked at the silver watch on his wrist before letting out a groan. It was barely past eleven thirty. That meant that he would have to wait six and a half hours before he was let out of this damn hell hole.

He pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and swore when he saw that there was no cell reception in the room. With another curse, he walked over to the couch and sank into the cushioned surface. Thanking the heavens for him putting all of his work documents onto his phone, he began to work. There were six and half hours for him to get work done. After that, Naruto was dead.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

Tenten shifted over to where her client for the evening had previously motioned for her to go and watched him as he sat on the couch and worked.

This was the first time that she had been in a situation such as this. She knew how to handle all types of men from the dominant ones to those that had no confidence whatsoever. She could handle those that talked through everything and those whose practically fainted when she moved to take off their pants. Hell she was even fine with the different types of women that frequented this place but this was new.

She had heard that there were those types out there that just wanted to talk but even they gave into desire sooner or later and enjoyed the pleasures of a woman. This man before her was a first. Who in their right mind ordered a whore for the entire night, requested a lock-in and then kicked up a storm when said whore tried to please her client?

"If you're gay, I'm sure we could organise someone to take my place," she offered. She saw a vein in his forehead twitch.

"I'm not gay."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Silence reigned over the room for the few hours and at some point, Tenten fell into a light sleep. When she woke, she was sure it had to be around three in the morning and yet the man on the couch as still busy on his phone just as he had been when she had dozed into her slumber.

"What are you doing?"

For a while she was sure that he wouldn't respond to her but was amazed when he muttered the word 'work'.

Tenten heard him grumble and was sure that she heard him mutter something about a hawk a few minutes later. Curiosity overwhelmed her as to what could possibly be more interesting than sex and she soon found herself behind the brunette with her breasts pressed to the back of his head as she leaned down to look at the small screen.

To prevent her client from jerking away from her, she slid her arms down his chest and hovered her fingertips over his crotch. "I know that man."

She felt him stiffen and took the opportunity to lightly stroke the outside of his smart black pants. Her ministrations were cut short when her wrist was clasped tightly and he subject moved out of reach.

"What do you know about him?" Neji asked.

Tenten thought about it for a second before sliding to sit on the couch facing him. She intentionally moved so that her hair brushed over her nipples and her legs were spread wide enough from him to get a good view from between her legs.

"I may or may not have seen him," she provided.

"Which is it?" Neji grit his teeth.

It pissed him off that the prostitute had information about someone that posed a threat to the city when it had taken months to get even so much as a glimpse of the person.

"You're going to have to persuade me to remember," she purred as she climbed into his lap.

Neji pulled out his wallet and thumbed through a few bills before presenting them to her. The way her eyebrow shot up had him wondering if he had offended her when he remembered what kind of job she did.

"I don't want your money," Tenten spoke surprising them both. She had spoken the words before she knew it and now there was no taking it back. Her mind fought to think of something that she wanted in exchange for the information that he wanted and she came up with an idea. "I want a kiss."

"Excuse me?" Neji's eyebrow shot up at this.

"Not just any kiss," she continued. This man intrigued her and she wanted to know what would get him hard – wanted to prove that he was just like every other man. "One that's so sinful I come in my panties, dripping from just how hot it is."

Neji almost blanched at the crass words coming out of this woman's mouth but managed to maintain his composure. He once more reached for his wallet and asked, "How much is this going to cost me?"

"I already named my price."

He looked at the fierce determination in the woman's eyes and wondered just how long she had been in this profession to say such things with such strong conviction. She couldn't be more than nineteen – she didn't look to be older than him. And if she really were as old as he was, just how long had she been in this business?

"Pay up or I won't tell you what I know," she spoke, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Neji weighed up his options. He could always ask one of the other whores in the brothel with the promise of hefty compensation but there was always the chance that this one was the only one that knew something of value. She could be bluffing and then he would be left with nothing of value. Then there was the possibility that she would provide him with valuable information that would help him complete his task.

It was a stab to his pride when he placed his wallet back into his pocket and placed his lips against hers. He felt her hands shoot to his hair and bury themselves into it as he picked her up around the waist and perch her body onto his lap.

With skilful fingers, he dipped his thumb beneath the scrap of fabric she dared call panties and thumbed the flesh there. A wanton moan spilt from her lips as his thumb skimmed the sensitive flesh. He pushed his tongue past her lips and mimicked the motions of his thumb as he pushed the tip into her before pulling away and repeating the motion. It didn't take long before the girl broke their kiss and flung her head back, screaming to the heavens in ecstasy.

When she had calmed down after her explosive orgasm, Tenten found herself alone on the couch. She heard the sound of water running and frowned at the man's prudish behaviour after doing such sinful things to her body with just his mouth and thumb.

"That was cheating," she spoke when he re-entered the room. "It was just supposed to be a kiss."

"The information?"

Tenten huffed with the formality of his tone. She heard the click of the lock being opened and was astounded that it was already six in the morning. She had wanted to spend more time getting to know what made this stoic man tick. An idea formed in her mind and she was please with what it would mean.

"He's a bit of a regular that visits one of the other girls every now and again," she offered. "I could find out more for you if you promise to visit again."

Neji huffed at the idea of stepping foot into this place again but it seemed like this would be a lead that he could gather some information from. If he was lucky, he might even be able to get a hold of something valuable like when this person would visit again.

"Can you get me a name?" Tenten nodded. "How soon can you have the information?"

"Tonight," Tenten sighed. "I can try to get more than just his name if you're willing to be patient." It would take a while to get enough information to keep him coming back.

"The cost?"

She smiled. "Keep giving me orgasms like that and I'd try to deliver him to you on a silver platter."

"How do I know that you're telling me the truth?" Neji asked. "You barely gave me any information to go on in return for your kiss."

"You'll just have to trust me."

"Trust a whore?"

"You wouldn't be the first."

Tenten stood and walked to the doors. Before she left, she turned back and gave him a onceover. She opened the door and stepped out.

"My name is Panda by the way. Ask for me tomorrow and be sure to come by before ten or else someone else might have the pleasure of fucking me. Until then."

-P_**-r-**__i-d-_e-_**P-r-i**_-d-e_**-**_P**-r**_**-**_**i**-d-e_-P_**-**r-_**i**_-d-_**e**_-

_An: -/- Blushing after writing this should be moot but considering how steamy it's going to get as we go further, I guess I should blush later... Tell me what you think so far so that I know I've still got that knack of writing – I should be studying Accouting right now so yeah..._

_~Simone ^_^_


End file.
